mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator
Creator Robotic, 'is the younger brother of Maker and Schepper. He is the current owner of the Doc Boat's. Biography Creator was the third son born to Demolisher and his wife. From an young age, it became apparent that Creator was very fond over weapons and creating them. However his father highly discouraged this as he wanted his son to became a merciless and deadly warrior. After Demolisher was imprisonment on the Magical Asteroid, Maker, Schepper and Creator all went there separate ways. Creator chose to stay with James Doc to learn a thing or two. When Docter Doc left the Doc Boat's to work on the DocSoul at the newly build Tower, Creator became in charge. He improved the functions of the Boats and over time acquired more objects to host it on the Boat. Later he also combined the one Boat into two Boats to host even more parts and objects. Physical Appearance Creator is a silver colored robot. His torso, legs and head are also metallic silver colored. Creator has grey hands. Creator has a red colored brain similar too his older brother Schepper. Which also directly means that he has red eyes. Creator's body is unique as he is the only member of his family to have blue body parts. His upper body torso and lower hips are blue colored. Personality Creator is somewhat of a hermit. He spends much of his time on his Boat with his weapons. He rarely goes away from his Boat but when he does, it means that he's up to something personal, that no one else must know. Because he rarely leaves his Boat, if something needs to happen, he sends out X2, Zoeker or Boat. He only battles if he needs to, even if the Boat is under attack. In most circumstances he will let his helpers fight while he'll watches or does other things. However Creator will fight any intruder in certain circumstances, no matter how strong or dangerous in order to protect the things he protects. Creator is a general nice guy, he loves his friends, allies and family. He never would hurt anyone at the cost of losing something. Despite the fact that he loves his Boat, he would destroy the Boat in order to protect the ones he loves, with everything on it. Creator is shown to be a great father figure despite his own relationship with his father. He takes care of both X2 and Zoeker despite that he is not there actual father. Aldo Boat is his actual son, he treats all of them like his own and takes care for them. Creator has shown to go to great lengths to protect those he loves and cares for. He has put his life on the line a lot of times. He isn't against using his deadly and even forbidden weaponry to stop those who destroy everything. Like his brothers, Creator is afraid of his own father. As much as he fears him, he battles him in order to protect the greater things then his fear. Powers and Abilities One of Creator's main powers is that's he's able to create and manifest weapons of any kind like guns, lasers, bombs, stat reducers and more. His weapons can be highly complicated or very easily and he's the only one who can disassemble them in a second. Creator is able to make highly advanced weapons out of nothing, however not all his weapons can be created in an instant. The more complicated take longer time to create. But he can also make weapons in an instant. These kind of weapons are most of the times made for short-term use. Creator is also capable of enhancing the performance of an object/weapon by scientific means in order to give it new and stronger powers that the weapon did not obtain before his upgrade. He can use the various weapon parts on his boat to do this. Creator's other main power is technopathy, which means he's able to control electronics, machinery, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Creator can also assemble or disengage the programming of various machinery at will. He can operate most technology just by touching or looking. In addition to that Creator has incredible knowledge about weapons, electronics and machinery. And as such he's known as the Weapon Master because no one is a great as he is. Not even his own brothers. He's also a quick thinker and can easily come up with simple solutions. Despite having giving up his super strength, Creator still possesses an enhanced degree of strength. He was able to hold his own and overpower Amset Ra, X2, Zoeker and Rat (PowerForm) in direct combat. But is physically not as strong as he used to be. And thanks to his robotic body, Creator is high durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. He is slightly more resistant against energy attacks than his brothers. Creator's eyes are enhanced to see with amazing clarity, distance, and color. He can see incoming attacks and quickly find a way to dodge said attacks. Creator also possesses enhanced reflexes and is capable of dodging and maneuver around powerful attacks easily. Creator can go from one motion to another effortlessly so he can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Creator also has great stamina and as such the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood is lowered. This enables him to fight for long periods of time and even stay awake for days to work on various things. Creator is also able to levitate and fly in the air easily. This allows him to easily navigate himself to various parts on his boats. Creator's specialty is weapons, which gives him access to his own 'Power From' called Weapon Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his weapon capabilities, making him more undeniable powerful. It also enables him to equip himself with many weapon parts, which he couldn't do before. Signature Moves Creator signature move is: *'Creator Blast: Creator's eyes glow steel blue and he forms a steel blue colored ball of odd but strong energy between his hands. He then fires this energy in the form of a powerful steel blue colored blast from the ball at the opponent. Special Ability Creator's special ability is Weapon Mode. This ability enhances and increases his weapon capabilities and changes his form to a more powerful form. In this form, he can equip himself with many weapons, which he couldn't do before. Weaknesses/Resistances If Creator's brain is offline or ejected, his body will be trapped in a motionless state. Creator doesn't has direct combat abilities, like super strength or hand-to-hand combat. Which makes him weaker in direct combat, but he still has some skills in hand-to-hand but not as great as his brothers. He mainly relies on his weapons arsenal and quick thinking. Creator is somewhat weakened in battle if he doesn't has any of his weapons. This also means that Creator is weakened on places where there are no weapons or weapon parts. Creator is slightly more resistant against energy based attacks than his brothers. But it doesn't make him weaker against physical attacks. Trivia *Unlike his brothers he has no super strength. He had given up on this power to focus more on weapons. **Also unlike his brothers he doesn't use several type attacks, he still has access to them, but prefers his weapons for this. He uses them if he's engaged in direct battle/combat. ***How he did this has not been told yet. ****He does however has some degree of strength left, strong enough to face The General and Amset Ra. *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." *Creator's weapon abilities mostly came from DiamondLord's Weapon Diamond. He took it from him and greatly enhanced his own powers with it. *Creator has little memories of his mother and she was killed four years after his birth. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Robotic Family Category:Inventors Category:Supporting Characters Category:Collectors Category:Heroes Category:Weapons